


Sleight of Hand

by ninetiesnecklace



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sass, Team Leather, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetiesnecklace/pseuds/ninetiesnecklace
Summary: Late at night, Guy calls Allan to his room for a different kind of service.
Relationships: Allan-a-Dale/Guy of Gisborne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sleight of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sequel to ["The Thief in the Night"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9761480) but can be read as a one-shot.

Allan A Dale walked down the corridor of the castle, the torches flickering in the draught he created. His lips were curled up in a slow smile. A servant had knocked on his door at this unusual hour – the sun had long since set and as far as he knew, it was his evening off. But then again, the last time he had visited Guy on such short notice in the dead of night he had asked for a service that they hadn’t necessarily discussed before. Allan grinned at the memory. A misunderstanding had led to a night that had frankly been spectacular. Guy hadn’t spoken of it again, but Allan had felt Guy’s wandering eyes on him a few times since then – and had offered a timely placed gaze or a lingering smirk on his own account.

There hadn’t been any immediate improvements on his lifestyle that could lead back to that night. But Guy was not exactly a spontaneous person und Allan knew that he had to play the long game with him. Even if it didn’t turn out to be overly beneficial: he could still bribe Gisborne. Besides, his life in the castle was not too bad. He had enough to eat, a dry place to sleep, the promise of a title and once in a while there was a mug of wine. More than he could say from his life in the woods with Robin.

Allan ran his hand over his left pec. Underneath the fabric he could still feel the deep cut that Gisborne’s men had inflicted on him when he had been captured. Before he had become Guy’s double-agent. He had been working for Guy for a couple of weeks now, officially, but from time to time Allan couldn’t help but think of the gang. Thoughts about their adventures, about the good deeds they had done, about their camaraderie crept up on him late at night when the thick walls of his room seemed to choke him. In these moments, Allan would gladly burn the damned black jerkin Guy had given him and walk into the woods without looking back.

But he had made his choice. A choice that had blocked any possibility for him to rejoin Robin and the group. There were no chances left for him and he knew it. Still, a few secrets Allan had vowed to not give up under any circumstance. _A vow by a thief and a traitor. How noble_ , a small voice in the back of his head mocked him. As if this would make it all undone. Allan took a deep breath and pushed these thoughts aside. _Not the time, not the place_.

No, he had to concentrate on the task before him and play his cards right _._ Shouldn’t be too difficult – gambling was one of Allan’s finer qualities. And if another night like the one before should come out of this call he sure wouldn’t complain. 

He slowed down his steps as he reached Guy’s chamber. Allan took a deep breath, cast one last look at his half-open shirt and lifted his hand to tousle his hair as if he had just woken up. _That should do it_.

________________________

Guy put his mug of wine down and stood up when he heard the three quiet knocks on the door. A smile spread over his face. Just a matter of moments ago he had sent his servant to fetch Allan. He looked towards the fireplace quickly – there was enough wood stacked up for at least another hour and a half. Then, he walked to the door and opened it.

Across from him, Allan was leaning in the doorframe. His right arm was propped against the wood, his left rested upon his hip where usually his sword sat. Even the dim light couldn’t dull down his blue eyes and that cheeky half-smile on his lips already seemed like a promise.

“You asked for me, Gisborne?” Allan’s voice was muted, the walls of the castle nearly swallowing it.

The question sounded almost innocent but was belied by what Guy saw in front of him. Allan was clothed all in black but he wore only a shirt, trousers and boots – he had left the jerkin in his room and with it four rows of buckles that stood in the way of what Guy wanted. _Good_. The ribbons to fasten the shirt’s neckline were undone so that Guy could make out an inviting hint of his muscled chest; his tan, veiny arms were bared, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His trousers made from soft leather clung to Allan’s legs like a second skin and the boots… A slow smile spread over Guy’s face. The laces were not done up but merely tightened to cover the twenty steps from Allan’s room to his.

As much as Allan tried to make it look like he had been caught off-guard: this was the attire of a man who could get out of his clothes in mere moments.

“Indeed. And you answered,” Guy said in a low voice as he opened the door fully to let Allan in.

“’Course,” Allan replied with a grin as he pushed himself off the doorframe and walked into the room with sure steps. “Why wouldn’t I. Couldn’t sleep anyway.” At that he raked his left through the tousled hair and helped himself to a mug of wine.

 _Liar_. Guy lifted one doubting eyebrow in response and watched Allan swallow his drink. Then, he put down the mug and looked at Guy in what could well pass as curiosity.

“What is it this about, Guy? I told you everything I know about the traps Robin and his men lie out for the supply-carriages.” Allan walked over to the windows next to Guy’s bed and peeked out. “Clear night like this is perfect for an ambush.”

“My men have made sure the carriages take a different route,” Guy answered and let his eyes wander across Allan’s back down to his arse. Allan knew fully well why he had called him – but if he insisted on that little play beforehand, so be it.

“Alright,” Allan turned around again, shrugging lightly, “nothing more I can tell you about it, though.”

“I didn’t call on you for more information.”

“What am I doin’ here, then?” Allan tilted his head in question, crossed his bared arms and casually leaned against the windowsill.

Guy wetted his lips as his eyes lingered on the waistband that sat low on Allan’s waist. For a moment he thought of cutting this charade short. Grab the little trickster, slide his hand into his trousers, make him moan and writhe and _pay_ for even trying to fool Guy with this act of his.

“I’m sure you know.”

A slow smile spread over Allan’s mouth as he uncrossed his arms. “You wanna shag me again, is that it? Have me on my back?”

Guy’s heart missed a beat at those candid words and he felt warmth spread through his body.

“Yes.” His voice sounded low in his own ears as he walked towards Allan.

Allan’s smile widened. “And here I was, thinking you’d never ask.”

Guy didn’t take the time to honour the quip with an answer; instead, he took another step, raked his right through Allan’s hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Allan’ mouth was as soft as he remembered and as eager as he had hoped. His lips moved against Guy’s with force as he placed one hand in Guy’s neck; then, he pulled him down to match his height. Guy followed the pressure of his fingers on his skin and groaned as he deepened the kiss. The taste of his own wine on Allan’s lips hit him, under it the earthy taste so inherent to him. Allan’s mouth caressed his with utmost confidence and when Guy ran his tongue along the seam of his lips, Allan opened up willingly. Guy slid his tongue into his mouth and Allan moaned – then, his tongue rubbed against Guy’s as his hands found his back.

Allan kissed as boldly as he spoke and Guy felt himself caught up in the energy he exuded. His tongue teased, licked, and Guy met his every move. _The mouth on that man_ … Guy tightened his grip on Allan’s hair and was rewarded with a low groan. His left run along the neckline of Allan’s shirt, down to the undone ribbons. The heat from Allan’s skin seeped through Guy’s fingertips, mixing with the warmth that built in his own body and he couldn’t wait to rid him of his clothing.

His hands searched for the hem of Allan’s shirt and pushed it upwards, impatiently, baring his stomach and chest. Allan grunted in agreement and in one swift motion, Guy pulled the shirt over his head and carelessly threw it to the side.

The light from the fireplace illuminated Allan’s tan skin in flickering shadows. And god, did Guy enjoy the view. His strong neck led the way to his broad shoulders and a smooth, muscular chest. On his left pec Guy noticed the healed cut that his man had inflicted on him – e _arly days –_ but save this injury Allan’s skin was surprisingly unharmed. No lasting scars from his life in the forest or whatever he had done before joining Robin Hood’s gang. Guy let his eyes wander across the broad ribcage and the flat stomach to the black trousers that sat low on his hips. And the bulge that Guy could make out was more than promising.

“I’d say it’s your turn now, isn’t it?” A cheeky glance appeared in Allan’s eyes and the husky sound in his voice hit Guy with force.

Without much ado Guy grabbed his shirt and pulled it off his body. Then, he grabbed Allan’s neck and kissed him again. His right ran down Allan’s chest and god, Guy felt the strength in his body, the firm muscle under the soft skin. Allan groaned quietly when Guy’s fingers ran across the cut on his pec – whether from pain or out of reflex Guy couldn’t say but what did it matter when that heady sound ran through him in teasing ripples. Between his legs, Guy’s cock hardened with every passing moment and when Allan’s hands grabbed his arse and pulled him near, he felt Allan’s erection slide against his. Guy smiled into the kiss – not long and he would have him utterly hard and writhing under him.

Guy ground into him again and just then, Allan caught his lower lip and pulled it through his teeth. This time, Guy couldn’t restrain himself. A gasp stumbled over his lips at the sudden, sharp sensation and his fingertips dug into Allan’s skin. If any of his usual wenches had employed teeth anywhere on his body, Guy would have them hanged. But this was different, this encounter followed different rules and desires. 

In one strong move Guy lifted Allan up to sit on the raised windowsill in his back – Allan grabbed his shoulders for balance and a short “Oi” followed by a laugh rang in Guy’s ears. He answered with a smirk as he placed Allan where he wanted him for now. And Allan knew exactly how to behave. An expectant smile played around Allan’s mouth as he spread his legs without command, grabbed Guy’s belt and pulled him close again. He darted forward but this time his lips didn’t meet Guy’s mouth but his neck.

A shiver ran through Guy when Allan’s soft lips ghosted over his thumping pulse, followed by a lick of his tongue. A low moan came from Guy’s throat. He grabbed his blond hair, his other hand holding on to his biceps as Allan moved further down to his clavicle. His beard tingled on Guy’s skin, marking the trail he was taking. The grip of Allan’s hands on his sides was deliciously tight and it almost felt as if he wanted to hold him in place – nothing that Guy would be averse to at this point. Allan’s mouth sucked playfully at the hollow of his throat, licking further down to his chest. Guy’s skin tingled in excitement of the next spot Allan’s lips would hit and just then, Allan closed his mouth over his hard nipple and sucked. A shot of pleasure ran through Guy and his chest arched against Allan’s mouth.

Suddenly, he felt his waistband give way and the loose ends of his belt dangled next to his thighs – _the nimble-fingered thief_ \- Guy could just about catch his breath before Allan slipped his hand down his trousers and wrapped his fingers around his cock.

Without his doing, Guy’s hips jerked forward and into the touch; against his chest he could hear Allan chuckle but right now he didn’t care about his composure. The only thing that mattered was the firm grip of Allan’s rough hand on his erection. The warmth from Allan’s palm, the long strokes while he still kissed his naked chest… Guy felt himself grow harder with every move. Every other stroke, Allan swiped his thumb across the head and Guy couldn’t help but shiver. That man certainly knew how to handle a cock and his surely wasn’t the first one Allan touched. The thought hit Guy without preamble and manifested in a tight knot in his groin. Allan spending his time in a pub like the one he had caught him gambling, only this time making money with a different kind of sleight of hand… Guy breathed out shakily and caught his reflection in the dark window: his own face flushed with lust and desire, his hands grasping Allan’s hair and arm with verve while the back of Allan’s head moved against his chest. And then the utterly mesmerizing view of Allan’s naked back; his muscles shifted with every stroke his hand delivered, with every hungry kiss he placed on Guy’s chest.

Maybe he should fuck Allan right here, against the window, so that he could feel and see everything at once, watch Allan’s body react to his thrusts, watch him stroke his cock. A hot wave surged through Guy at the thought and a small groan came from his throat.

But the spot was, though elevated, too exposed, too overt. Guy peeked out into the clear night and the moonlit courtyard - his room was one of the few that were still illuminated. Who knew how the Sheriff spent his nights and Guy certainly didn’t want him to find out that he had called on Allan, _his boy_ as the Sheriff liked to call him. He had been too careless, Guy realised with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Just what they were doing right now bordered on tempting fate.

“Stop it,” Guy demanded, his voice slightly hoarse.

Allan’s hand on his cock came to a halt and he looked up at him quizzically. “Oh, come on, Guy, don’t tell me you don’t like it. Cause that sound right there said something else…”

Guy didn’t bother to respond to Allan’s words. “Get down from the windowsill.”

“What would I do that for?” Allan sat himself upright, his hand sliding out of Guy’s trousers and following Guy’s gaze out the window. “It’s the middle of the night, do you really think anyone cares what’s happening in your room – “

“Do as I say.” Guy interrupted him sharply.

Allan drew his brows together. “You put me up here in the first place!”

“I said get down!”

Allan merely shrugged. “Alright, alright.”

Allan grabbed Guy by the hips and pushed him back a step. Then, he slipped from the windowsill but rather than move away from the window, Allan suddenly knelt down.

“Allan, I…” Guy managed to begin but the sentence was lost in his throat when Allan pulled down his trousers and smallclothes with swift fingers. His left rested on his hip and just then, Allan’s mouth closed around Guy’s cock.

Guy breathed in sharply. Allan’s mouth was wet, hot, and for a moment Guy felt light-headed – the sudden contact on his cock was incredible and before he could really adapt to it, Allan wrapped his hand around the base and began to move it in tune with his mouth. On instinct, Guy stretched out his arms and pressed both his palms against the window reveal for balance. The stones were cold against his skin while at the same time heat surged through his body.

Guy looked up and into the window: it was only him now in the reflection. Bare-chested, he leaned heavily against the window reveal, a sheen of sweat covering his face. Only his own eyes stared back at him, wide with lust and desire. His chest was heaving in deep breaths as down between his legs, hidden from view, Allan put his mouth to good use.

As if to assure himself of Allan’s presence, Guy tore his eyes off his reflection and looked down. Allan was, kneeling in front of him, clothed only in his trousers and boots, his naked skin gleaming in the light of the fire. Guy was used to such performances from women but having a man in this position stirred something in him. His right let go of the wall and slid into the shock of hair, following Allan’s even movements. His lips massaged Guy’s cock with every bob of his head, his hands had taken on a smooth flow and his mouth, god… Allan sucked him an intensity that was perfect: hard enough to cater to his arousal and take the edge off yet light enough to promise him that this wouldn’t be over too soon.

Guy moaned when Allan’s tongue dragged heavily along the underside of his cock; he could just about keep his hips from thrusting forward into the willing mouth. Allan’s hand gripped him deliciously tight while the fingers of his left dug into Guy’s hip. As he pulled back, Allan looked up and right into Guy’s eyes. A shiver ran through Guy. A green hue played into Allan’s blue eyes and for a split-second he looked both wicked and innocent.

“Allan,” Guy groaned in hushed tones and let his head fall back as Allan took him a little deeper.

God, the steady pace, the suction and the sheer confidence he felt in each and every one of Allan’s movements was nothing short of intoxicating. Already his entire body felt hot from the growing arousal, from Allan’s clever mouth. Guy leaned heavily against the wall as Allan swirled his tongue around the head of Guy’s cock – his thighs quivered and pressure began to build in his groin.

It would be so easy to just let go, to spill into Allan’s mouth. But Guy followed another plan. With an almost obscene sound Guy pulled his cock from Allan and cupped his cheek. His face was flushed, strands of his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and Guy breathed out slowly as his thumb ran over his lower lip, all red and covered in spit. A view Guy would carefully store in the back of his mind.

“Get up,” Guy murmured.

Allan followed without a word and Guy pulled him towards the wall, away from the window, before kissing him deeply.

Guy grunted as he tasted himself on Allan’s lips, as Allan licked into his mouth with need and pressed himself against him. God, Allan was as horny as he was just from a cock down his throat. The very thought hooked its claws into Guy and made him act quickly. His fingers ran down Allan’s naked chest to his waistband and in two rough yanks undid the fastenings. In a slow, deliberate motion, his right slid along Allan’s erection and elicited a needy groan from him.

Guy ushered Allan to the bed and rid himself of his boots and trousers; in quick movements Allan did the same and crawled onto the bed to lie on his back. His head rested on Guy’s pillow and with a satisfied grin he lifted his right to fluff the cushion. His other hand laid on his stomach and between the easily spread legs his cock demanded attention. _Well_ , Guy thought and smirked, _let’s do something about that_. He grabbed the vial he had put next to the bed and kneeled between Allan’s stretched-out legs. Then, he coated his right with the oil and ran his fingers across Allan’s erection and down to his entrance.

A shudder went through Allan at the sudden sensation and Guy could barely keep his eyes off the flushed cheeks and the parted lips. Slowly, he rubbed his finger across Allan’s hole and as he began to circle, leaned forward and pressed a slow, languid kiss on Allan’s mouth. Allan’s open lips welcomed him and just as he grabbed Guy’s hair, Guy pushed into him with gentle pressure. A shaky breath stumbled over Allan’s lips and his legs fell to the side.

“Shh,” Guy murmured against his skin before pulling his head back and looking at Allan.

Another moment and Allan met his gaze, giving him a light nod. Guy’s heart pounded heavily as he carefully moved his finger inside the tight heat. His free hand stroked along Allan’s muscled thigh as if to soothe him and one by one Guy felt him relax. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Allan’s chest, on his nipple and his neck while his finger worked him open; the taste of sweat and salt filled Guy’s mouth as Allan began to move under him, his hips matching the movements of Guy’s hand.

Guy felt his breathing become sharper. Allan’s obvious need was like oil to the flame of his arousal and on instinct, he dug his fingertips into Allan’s thigh. Allan groaned in response and just then, Guy pushed in a second oily finger.

“Fuck, yes…” Allan groaned, threw his head back onto the pillow and Guy couldn’t help himself: his mouth kissed along the stretched throat with biting kisses, feeling Allan’s pulse beat hard against his lips. Need spread through him as Allan pushed back on his hand again and Guy pulled himself away from his throat to sit back on his heels. His fingers still fucked Allan in a steady pace – his chest heaved and the way he bit his lower lip in either concentration or arousal made Guy’s groin tighten. Allan’s right grabbed his own cock and Guy’s mouth ran dry as he watched his fingers wrap around it, only to begin to pleasure himself in tune with the thrusts from his fingers. In long strokes, Allan’s hand slid along his cock like it had done to Guy’s just a short while ago. The sound of Allan’s breath turning deeper rang in his ears and with his free hand, Guy stroked his own cock a few times to take the edge off – as utterly enticing this was, he wanted to be inside Allan, drawing moans from him and making him come on his cock.

As if Allan had heard his thoughts, he looked at Guy.

“I’m not bein’ funny, Guy,” he said, his voice strained with arousal and faintly ringing with a laugh, “but you need stop it, mate, or I’ll make a mess of things soon.”

“Well, we can’t have that just now, can we,” Guy answered, surprised that his voice still worked.

“It’d be your loss.”

A quick smile darted over Guy’s face at the sassy answer. Slowly, he let his fingers slip from Allan’s hot, expectant body. He whimpered shortly and his eyes fell shut as he breathed out.

“Turn over,” Guy rasped.

“Turn over?” Allan echoed, for a moment almost incredulously. “What happened to having me on my back?”

Guy merely smirked. “Plans change.”

“Yeah…” Allan quirked one eyebrow but the glint in his eyes told Guy all he needed to know.

Guy felt a shiver run through him as Allan positioned himself on all fours. There was something smooth about it, a natural ease and by god, did it stir Guy. Allan’s knees were perfectly apart and in the flickering light of the fire Guy could see the trail of oil running down his thighs like an invitation he could not decline. 

Guy didn’t lose any time and placed himself behind Allan – on instinct, he ran his hands across his firm arse, his cock prodding against Allan’s hole and with a careful yet determined thrust, he pushed into him.

 _God_. A groan came from Guy’s throat but was silenced by Allan’s deep growl that echoed off the stonewalls of his room. The tight heat around his cock made Guy shiver. His hands grabbed Allan’s hips firmly as he began to thrust into him. God, the heat, the tightness, the pressure on his cock – Guy heard himself panting as he thrust into Allan’s willing body. The sound of flesh meeting flesh resounded in the room, accompanied by a string of moans and gasps that came from both men. Oh, how beautifully Allan adapted to Guy’s rhythm – he seemed to relish every thrust that Guy offered.

He thrust into Allan harder, quicker, and was rewarded with a low groan. On his knees, Allan let his head fall between his outstretched arms; his hair stuck to his sweaty neck and his torso heaved in heavy breaths. Guy could only imagine how Allan’s eyes fell shut, how that lovely mouth parted as it let out those panting noises. What he could see, however, was just as intoxicating. Allan’s body moved with each of Guy’s thrusts: like a wave the motions ran from that perky arse through his back and to his broad shoulders. His arms quivered and his right hand grabbed the sheets tightly. Guy felt his groin tighten – god, Allan was so… so eager that he couldn’t keep himself from making the next thrusts deeper.

“Guy,” Allan groaned, his voice deep and laced with arousal that hit Guy like a blow to the stomach.

“Allan,” Guy rasped, the name almost drowned out by the sound of their bodies clashing together, by the strings of moans by both.

Guy dug his fingers into the flesh of Allan’s arse and with a grunt Allan let himself down on his forearms. Guy couldn’t help but moan at the sudden change. With wide eyes he looked down the steep angle of Allan’s muscled back, shimmering with sweat, and grabbed his hips harder. Allan’s hips found his rhythm and moved back onto Guy’s cock. The sensation, the sheer lust that Allan exuded – Guy’s head felt dizzy as Allan fucked himself on his cock. He ran his hand along Allan’s back, along the valley of his lower back and up his spine, only to take the reverse road with his nails. Allan groaned as Guy watched the pinkish stripes he had left on his back.

Guy’s chest heaved heavily and without another thought he wrapped his arms around Allan and pulled him up; he gave an inarticulate sound as his back hit Guy’s chest yet Guy couldn’t help but admire the ease with which Allan let himself be manhandled. It almost seemed as if Allan knew his impulsive thoughts before even Guy himself had caught up with them.

Guy’s arms steadied Allan in their grip across his broad chest while Allan’s right came to rest on his forearm. His left reached out and found Guy’s hair; the sudden pull made Guy hiss when Allan’s face appeared right next to his. The smell of fresh sweat, desire, and sex hit Guy’s nostrils in a sudden onslaught. His hips stuttered for a second and elicited the quietest of growls from Allan’s throat – a sound Guy wouldn’t have noticed if he weren’t so close to him. Under his hands he felt Allan’s heaving chest, his beating heart and Guy could swear he heard the rush of blood that ran through Allan’s neck. He pressed his mouth to the side of Allan’s throat and licked across the hammering pulse, his thrusts in tune with it. Allan leaned his head to the side and Guy gladly took the invitation. His tongue ran across his skin, tasted salt, and sucked hard at the tan skin. Allan tightened the grip on Guy’s hair and threw his head back in pleasure – not long and a mark would bloom on his neck.

Allan’s right interlaced his fingers with Guy’s and before he could react, Allan moved their hands down to his groin. Allan was as hard as he was and well, Guy could certainly take a hint. His fingers closed around Allan’s erection, the hardness under the velvety smooth skin feeling amazing in his palm. Yet Allan’s hand didn’t leave his – no, there was pressure on Guy’s hand as Allan began to move them up and down in a brisk pace. A shiver ran through Guy as he gave into the rhythm Allan determined and let him pleasure himself with his hand. This was exactly what Allan liked, what he _needed_ , and Guy was sure to remember it. A low sigh that spoke of short-lived relief came out of Allan’s throat and Guy could almost taste the vibration against his lips. His own heart was racing as he fucked Allan while stroking his cock at the same time and Allan himself shivered with lust. God, he couldn’t hold on for much longer. Pressure was building in Guy’s groin with every thrust into Allan’s body and judging from the sounds coming from Allan’s lips he couldn’t be too far away from spending either. Guy slowed down their hands over the next few movements and was rewarded with a frustrated groan.

“Get on your stomach,” Guy growled into Allan’s ear and he obeyed without objection as Guy let himself fall forward. Immediately, he continued to thrust into Allan – there was no way he could stop his hips from moving now, so close to the finish line. Under him, Allan writhed and he could see his face in profile: a blush in those cheeks, his lids heavy, his lips parted. Guy thrust deeper and an uncontrollable shiver went through Allan.

“That’s the spot,” Allan drawled in a voice so sultry that Guy wished the walls would absorb the sound and echo it back to him at his will, “Fuck, Guy, keep going…”

Guy didn’t need to be asked (or commanded?) twice. His hips moved in the same angle again as he fucked Allan how he wanted to be fucked. A constant string of groans came over Allan’s lips, half absorbed by the bedlinen but still so incredibly intense that it almost drove Guy insane. It was him that made Allan utter those sounds, him that gave him such pleasure and that in itself aroused Guy beyond measure. He was so damn close now, his hips snapping against Allan’s body without reserve. He could barely control his thrusts anymore – Guy seemed to consist purely of lust and desire, racing to finally make him peak. The pressure in his groin was almost unbearable and his ear caught the sound of a grunt he vaguely recognised as his own as he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against the back of Allan’s neck. A hard thrust, another one and with an uncontrollable shiver Guy spilled into Allan, his right-hand man, _his boy_.

Fire spread through Guy’s body and set his every nerve alight as his hips stuttered, pressing deeper into Allan. God, the hot feeling of his cock inside him, the smell of Allan in his nose and his taste in his mouth… Guy felt like losing his mind as waves of pleasure surged through him. His throat was dry and raw from the muffled groans he buried in Allan’s shoulder, his hips pushed forward again with verve and under him, Allan groaned into the sheets as he came too. His passage contracted around Guy’s cock and another wave went through him, tingling his every nerve as he rode out his orgasm as well as Allan’s in his willing body. Allan grabbed the sheets in tight fists, his thighs trembling and his body shaking.

Guy felt utterly dizzy from the onslaught of their shared orgasm and just then, his strength gave way and he landed fully on Allan’s sweaty body. Allan grunted in protest but Guy couldn’t react even if he wanted to – his hips delivered only a few shallow thrusts before they stopped entirely and he came to rest. Under him, Allan slowly calmed down as well – only his heavy breaths rang in Guy’s ear. _Well, that was…_ Guy couldn’t find an adjective that even began to describe this encounter. Exhausted, he just lay there for a moment, on top of Allan. He was utterly spent, the relaxing heaviness of satisfaction beginning to cover him like a cosy blanket.

“God, you’re heavy,” Allan grunted and cut through Guy’s afterglow. “Guy, you need to get off me or there’s no way we can do that again.”

A chuckle built in Guy’s chest. Again? That certainly was his thought, too, but he didn’t trust his vocal cords enough to answer just yet. With a grunt he rolled himself off Allan and onto his back. The heat of his skin slowly cooled down as he lay there buck naked, eyes closed and relishing the heavy feeling of his muscles.

He had almost drifted off when the mattress moved, and Guy opened his eyes. Allan walked over to the table, helped himself to another mug of wine and drank in large gulps.

“You knew what I called you for, didn’t you?” Guy asked as he lazily looked at Allan in his unashamed nakedness: his Adam’s apple bobbed with every swallow, the love bite on his neck began to bloom in lovely shades of dark lilac. Guy smirked to himself, satisfied, and for a second wondered how Allan would disguise it come tomorrow.

Allan turned to him and his cheeky grin was already answer enough. “I had an idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
